


Lucky One

by The_Ghost_King



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, Mild Language, Pre-Slash, That's why it's teen and up because of the swears, Tony Being Tony, fuck is said four times or so?, idk - Freeform, like really mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ghost_King/pseuds/The_Ghost_King
Summary: It's James's first day on the job and why the fuck is this cute guy staring at him?Based on the prompt: New barista at a coffee shop, an attractive customer stares at them while they're working. The next day the new barista finds out that the attractive customer is actually the owner of the establishment.





	Lucky One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is short and not that great but I kinda really like the idea of it.  
> Please Enjoy!

Bucky’s first day on the job had been going well so far. He hadn’t fucked up any of the orders nor had he scared away or somehow offended any of the customers. He’d tied up his hair into a semi-presentable man bun, made sure his prosthetic arm was completely covered up by his uniform and he was wearing his flesh glove as to be one hundred per cent sure that he wouldn’t attract any unsolicited stares. He’d even made sure not to be wearing his notorious murder face, so why was this guy still staring at him?

Bucky’d noticed him as he was serving another customer. Sitting in a booth at the back of the cafe, staring right at him was a man. Warm chocolate brown eyes surrounded by crow’s feet and laugh lines, set in a tanned face framed by impeccably styled curls and his smile, _his smile_. When he noticed that Bucky looked back he flashed him a quick smile, teeth on full display and his eyes scrunched up at the sides and then he just proceeds to look at Bucky with a small smile playing on his lips and it’s not fair.

“It’s not fair Stevie, I was working and he dared to disrespect me like that.”

Bucky knew Steve was smirking, he’d been smirking during the entirety of Bucky’s rendition of his first day at work. He’d started smirking more, if that was even possible, when Bucky started talking about the mysterious staring man.

“It sounds like you’ve got your eyes on him.” Bucky looked at Steve incredulously.

“How d’ya mean, it sounds like I’ve got my eyes on him. I can objectively talk about handsome men without being into them Stevie.”

“But he’s obviously your type, come on. Look out for him, if you see him again ask his number. Come on, Buck, you’re doing so well.”

And that’s what it tended to boil down to with Steve, ever since he’d come home from his last military tour. When Steve had come back home six months ago Bucky had still been a mess. Trying to process his experiences in the military, suffering from intense PTSD because of his time spent in captivity and learning how to live with his prosthetic. He’d needed Steve’s help back then and his therapist said how good it was that he had a friend to help him but as he’d gotten better Steve had continued to hover. Worrying that something small would set him off even though it hadn’t for ages. He still woke up in cold sweat some nights and sometimes the feeling of eyes on him made him want to vomit but these occurrences had decreased significantly and he knew how to handle them when they did occur.

He’d gotten to a point where he started applying for jobs again a month or so ago and he knew Steve’s helicopter parent behaviour came from a good place but it was unnecessarily excessive at this point.

“Y’know what Stevie, if I see him again I’ll consider talking to this guy but you’ve gotta get off my back about it. Just because you’re buff now doesn’t mean I don’t remember when you were skinny.” Steve rolled his eyes.

“ Whatever you say Buck, I hope you get your man.”

“He isn’t my anything. I don’t even know his name.”

“You will soon enough, you can charm the pants off of anybody if you put your mind to it. This’ll be a piece of cake.”

Steve left soon after, on his way home, to the apartment that he shared with his girlfriend Peggy. Bucky rummaged through his cupboards to try and find anything to eat and noticed some leftover mashed potatoes and broccoli in the fridge. He microwaved them and ate his dinner in front of the television.

\---

The following day Bucky was nervous as he stepped into the coffee shop for his shift. He wondered if the man would be there again. Would he stare at him again? Sit at the same table? He looks up and the air is sucked out of his lungs. There, behind the counter, stands the man from yesterday. One of their work uniforms on and a badge with _Tony_ written on it. He’s handing coffee to a customer just as Bucky walks in and the way he smiles. Fuck, he could write poetry about that smile. Steve was right, this guy is definitely his type.

When he spots Bucky mystery man, _Tony_ , stops in his tracks. His eyes widen a little bit and then his smile, the one just directed at the customers, is dialled to eleven and used on him. Bucky never stood a chance. He’s gone the moment their eyes lock and he sees the twinkle in Tony’s eyes. He’s gone the moment he walks up to the counter and Tony says a soft, “Hi.” He’s gone the moment he lays eyes on this beautiful man and allows some of that beauty to seep into him.

Bucky knows he must be blushing furiously but he tries to keep his cool. He says a somewhat rough greeting back and quickly makes his way to the back of the shop to change into his uniform. It’s only his second day on the job and he’s not looking for a work romance, he’s finally able to do things on his own again he doesn’t want to push his, admittedly terrible, luck. That’s what he tells himself anyway, right up until he walks back out and sees Tony bend over to grab something from underneath the counter.

Tony’s ass is made of two glorious globes and apparently Bucky has just committed to worshipping them for the rest of his pathetic existence.

He walks to the counter and realises that he’ll have to talk to Tony to communicate that Tony's break has started now that he's here. Warning bells are ringing in his head, screaming at him, “DANGER DANGER DON’T TALK TO THE INSANELY ATTRACTIVE MAN,” he ignores them and tries to tap into the part of his brain that remembers how flirting works. It’s out of commission, it has been since he returned from Afghanistan.

“Hey,” he starts and Tony turns to look at him, Bucky inhales sharply. Tony’s eyes are like liquid gold in the light mixed with specks of copper and dark chocolate and yeah he’s definitely fucked. He hates it when Steve is right.

“I’m pretty sure you’ve got a break now, seeing as my shift is starting and all that,” Bucky says awkwardly. He’s nervous and he knows that the Brooklyn must be showing in his voice. He averts his gaze.

Tony speaks, “I wouldn’t mind staying out here with you for a bit,” and when Bucky looks at him Tony’s smirk reminds him of the cat that got the canary, and knows he’ll get so much _more_.

Bucky is so _so_ fucked.

But he doesn’t care when he leaves work that afternoon with Tony’s number and a date. Especially because of how his lips are still tingling, remembering how Tony’s felt on his.

Steve’s going to be a gleeful little shit but Bucky is the real Lucky One.

**Author's Note:**

> So like: Their first date is great, Bucky takes Tony dancing and Bucky finds out that Tony is a friend of the owner's who helps out sometimes and like Tony is still Tony Stark but Bucky doesn't find out for a while because he's really fucking out of the loop so they date and Tony makes Bucky a new arm at some point and they live happily ever after and like all the good stuff.
> 
> Comments are much appreciated!
> 
> (PS: If you want to you can totally send me prompts on my [Tumblr ](http://the--ghost--king.tumblr.com/)  
> )


End file.
